Birthday Bash
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Sequel to Unseen Allies. Hope's birthday party. R


**Song Of Hope: This will be a very friendship oriented story too! Just to let you know, there may be a long period of time when I don't update. It's because I've moved, but my dad is staying until we can actually sell the house, and he's keeping the computer. R&R**

After their hug, Madoka turned to everyone.

"Okay everybody, time to get the stuff out!" Hope looked confused.

"Stuff? I thought that maybe everything was up here?" Madoka smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah, but not out. We do have purposes for up here, but it's not enough to hold a party. The party's gonna be downstairs." Everybody went into the rooms (short of Hope and Madoka) and brought out lots of stuff. Kyoya was carrying a table when Hope realized he was there. She smirked at him.

"Kyoya? You're even here?" He gave her a glare.

"Hey, I chose to be here! I didn't have anything better to do today. Besides, as much as you can get on my nerves, there's always at least _some_ times that I don't want to strangle you." She smiled.

"The feelings mutual. I guess today's one of those days where we don't want to strangle each other." He smiled back.

"I guess so." He carried the table down. Madoka looked pretty smiley.

"I think Kyoya likes you a lot more than he lets on." She nudged Hope with her elbow. She glared at Madoka.

"You know that I'm never gonna like anyone other than Isi ever again. And, even if I liked him and he liked me, we'd probably kill each other within five minutes of dating." Madoka thought about that and sighed.

"You're probably right." Hope smiled and went down to her party. Madoka deviously smiled to herself. "You can't fool me Hope. I know you better than anyone, probably even your mom. The only person with the slightest chance at knowing you better than me would be Jamie. Trust me, I know you like him. I'll figure out a way to make it work. But, for today, I'll just let you enjoy your party." Madoka followed, going downstairs. Someone had started playing an Evanescence CD, so everybody was dancing to the song "What You Want". Surprisingly, Hope was a very good dancer, although it looked a bit more like she was fighting than dancing at some points. There was a table filled with all of Hope's favorite foods (there wasn't much as far as cooked stuff because she was very picky about that, but there were plenty of snacks) and some Coke~A~Cola (she refused to drink Pepsi).

Hope couldn't believe not only the amount of fun she was having, but how many people were making it fun just for her. Madoka shouted out over all of them.

"Okay guys! Time for presents!" Hope looked shocked while Madoka forced her to sit on the couch, in front of a small table.

"Presents? You guys really went that far as to getting me presents?" Tsubasa nodded.

"Yeah. It's not a birthday party without presents."

"I-I can't accept presents from you guys. I've never done anything like that for you guys in the time I've known you!" Kenta smiled at her.

"That's okay. It's not your fault that we didn't let you know you were our friend. We should've realized that you didn't know it." He held up an orange box with blue ribbons. "But, now you can know that we're your friends! Here you go." She smiled as she accepted the gift.

"Thank you Kenta." She rubbed the top of his head. "You're a good kid." She pulled back the ribbon and opened up the top, looking inside. "Aw, that's really cute!" She pulled out a little stuffed yellow lion with an orange mane. It said "I Am _MIGHTY_ Not _CUTE_!" on its stomach, which was funny because the toy was adorable. Kenta smiled.

"Since your birthday _is_ August 18th and you're a Leo as well as a Leone Blader, I thought you'd like it." She smiled at him.

"It's great Kenta! Thank you." Tsubasa handed her an envelope.

"A card? I love cards!" Madoka nodded.

"It's true. She has an entire bookshelf filled with nothing but cards that she's gotten. She even has the envelopes!" Hope opened up the envelope and pulled out the card, but it wasn't exactly a birthday card.

"A credit card?! Tsubasa, I can't take this." She tried to hand it back, but Tsubasa shook his head.

"It's not a credit card, it's a gift car. It's _from_ a credit card company, but that means it's universal. You can use it anywhere."

"How much is on it?"

"¥10048. I looked up conversions, and got it to match about $100, because I know that you prefer American currency."

"$100?! Tsubasa, I still can't accept this! That's a lot of money!" He shook his head as she tried to give it back to him.

"Keep it. It's yours. Don't spend it all in one place though, that's defeats the point of it being universal."

"BA-BA-BA-BULL! My turn!" Benkei took off his beanie and grabbed a red present with a silver bow on it. "Here you go!" She smiled at him.

"Thank you Benkei." She pulled back the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a brand new blue clock face watch with 12 faces instead of numbers, and a background with a blue Police Box.

"This is awesome Benkei! I love it!" He smiled, proud of himself.

"Why thank you! I asked Madoka what you would like, and she said something relating to that show!" Osamu, Takashi, and Akira walked forward. Osamu scratched the back of his head.

"We didn't have enough money to buy you a decent present each." Takashi looked pretty happy.

"But we managed to pull all of our money together so that we could get something good!" Akira pulled a gray present out from behind his back.

"Here you go Hope! We thought you'd like this!" Hope smiled.

"That's very sweet of you guys to do that for me." She took the present and opened it up. This one had a set of some very expensive teas such as Earl Grey, Chamomile, even Da-Hong Pao. "You, you guys got this for me?" She lifted up the Da-Hong Pao. "This one is the most expensive tea in the world!" Takashi nodded.

"Well, Madoka said you liked tea, and some of these we already had. We paid for the cheaper teas actually." Osamu nodded.

"My mom got a lot of the more expensive stuff to make herself look more sophisticated." Akira nodded.

"And my grandma gave me the Da-Hong Pao. She bought some and didn't like it, so she gave it to me, and I don't drink tea." She gave them all a big hug.

"That was very thoughtful of you guys." She let them go. "I'll try and savor these." They smiled. Yuu was jumping up and down.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Me, me, me!" Hope laughed.

"Alright Yuu. Go ahead."

"YAY!" He bounced over to her and handed her a lime green present with yellow ribbons. She opened it up.

"That's a lot of candy." Inside, there were just tons of different types of candies, as well as chocolate.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else, and when I asked Madoka what kind of candies you liked, and those are the ones I got!" He smiled really widely.

"Well, I'll be sure to enjoy each and every piece."

"Alright!" Hikaru walked up to her.

"Madoka said you liked this, so I thought that maybe you'd like it." She smiled really big as he handed her a light blue present with gray ribbons.

"Okay then." She removed the ribbons and found that there was an external hard drive in it. "Oh, cool! Now I can save my stuff on this safely!" Hikaru smiled.

"That's not all." Hope looked confused.

"It's not?" She smiled.

"Nope! Madoka, could you get your laptop?" She nodded, confused.

"Um, sure." She pulled out her laptop and opened it up, plugging the External hard drive into it. Automatically, a folder opened up. There was a folder within that folder that said "Classic Who" on it. Madoka clicked on it and it showed 26 files labeled "Classic Who Season_" and 1 file labeled "Doctor Who Movie". Hope was amazed.

"Hikaru, how did you get this?" She smiled.

"I have a lot of resources at the WBBA. It wasn't hard." Hope hugged her.

"Thanks. This one is totally amazing!" Hikaru smiled at her as they let go.

"Hey, we female Bladers have to stick together." Ginga came up.

"Here's my present!" Hope smiled.

"Thanks Ginga." She accepted the sapphire blue package with silver ribbons. "A…burger making kit." Ginga nodded.

"Burgers are awesome, aren't they?!" Hope nodded sheepishly. Generally, she was a very straightforward girl, but she's never had so many friends before, and she didn't want to be mean to them, at least not now.

"Um, yeah, my dad makes awesome ones. He said he'd teach me when he gets back. Maybe I can use this when he teaches me." Ginga pumped his fist in the air.

"ALRIGHT!" Madoka walked up.

"Alright, it's my turn now." Madoka pulled out a small device. Hope looked very confused.

"What's that?" Madoka smiled.

"Just wait." She hit a few buttons, and it started projecting an image into the air. It was Doctor Who, although right then while David Tennant and Billy Piper were being chased, it turned into a commercial. "It's not only a portable TV, but it's a holographic portable TV. It's not 3-D, but I thought you'd like it. I made it myself!" Hope was shocked.

"Madoka, that is absolutely amazing! This is an amazing present!" She hugged her best friend. "I'm glad we're friends." Yuu gave Kyoya a look, tugging on his jacket.

"Don't you have a present for her Yoyo?"

"MY NAME IS NOT YOYO!" He dug something out of his pocket. "Anyway, I do have something, so quit bugging me Yuu!" Kyoya tossed the emerald green present with gold ribbons at Hope, who looked a bit shocked.

"You got me a present?"

"Just open it and don't talk about it!" She did. Inside was a pair of gold lion earrings. They were studs, not hanging ones. Hope was in absolute shock and couldn't even say anything. Madoka looked up at Kyoya.

"Where did you get those? Why did you get those?!" He gave Madoka a side-glance as he pinched his earlobe.

"Her ears are pierced. I've never seen her wear earrings, so I just assumed she'd never had a pair that she liked." He shrugged. "Plus, I thought they looked cool and I thought you might wear them. They _are_ earrings made for guys, not girls, and you seems to like wearing guy stuff more than girl stuff." Hope still couldn't speak. She just stared at them, so Madoka had to step in.

"I'm sure she just likes them, it's just, it's hard to explain. Earrings, and jewelry in general, well, they're sensitive things for her. I can't say why, but they just are."

"Madoka," Madoka looked at Hope, who was finally able to talk again at this point, "it's alright. Remember the diary incident? I know that Kyoya's the guy who took it. I'm sure if he remembers, then he'll figure it out." Kyoya thought about that.

"Oh, so that's it. Didn't think about that." Hope was surprised.

_"Is he trying to apologize without actually saying 'I'm sorry'?"_ Hope just smiled. "Well, that's okay. I'll wear them anyways." She took them out and put them in her ears. She then looked at all of them. "Thank you guys all so much for today. This is definitely the best birthday I've ever had in my entire life. And, with all of you guys here, it just means so much to me." She glared at them. "But, if I find out that the word got around that I can be sappy like that, just like with the crying, you guys won't be able to see tomorrow, or any day after that." They all laughed as the party started back up. Tsubasa looked on, off to the side.

"How could she not realize that we were her friends? I thought at least she'd know that Yuu and Kenta were her friends, she adores Kenta and never stops doting over Yuu."

"Because, that's just how she is." Tsubasa turned to Madoka.

"What do you mean?" Madoka smiled sadly at him.

"You see, if people don't try to actively include her in stuff, conversations, games, activities, and in order to get into these things, she'd have to force herself in, then she thinks that they don't like her. It's been like that ever since I met her. And, as far as Kenta and you go, she just loves kids, but she doesn't think they like her back because she's overbearing." He nodded.

"That explains it. We never asked her to do stuff because she's always working in her father's store or at school." Madoka nodded.

"Yeah, it's sad, but it's true. She never has any free time to do things. Plus, after _that_ happened, her parents have been practically suffocating her." Ginga saw them standing there, talking by themselves. On an impulse, he went over to them.

"Why are you guys just standing there? It's called a party for a reason!"

* * *

After a fun party with present, cake, and singing to Hope, she went home, only to be surprised by her family, including her Aunt Cam and Uncle Denny.

**Song Of Hope: Well, I'm not writing a sequel to this, but enjoy. It's five days after mine/Hope's birthday, but it works! R&R**


End file.
